℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~
℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ (℃-uteコンサートツアー2016春 ～℃ONCERTO～) is ℃-ute's 2016 spring concert tour. The tour ran from April 2 to June 20, 2016. The DVD and Blu-ray of the Nippon Budokan concert were released on September 28, 2016. A fanclub-exclusive box set of solo angle DVDs was available for pre-order until October 28, 2016."10/3（月）受付スタート　9月末DM通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2016-09-26. Setlist Regular Tour= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (4/2~4/30) #*Wakkyanai (Z) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (5/1~6/18) ;Main Act #Opening - ℃maj9 (Instrumental) #Otoko to Onna to Forever (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #Jinsei wa STEP! #Urayanjau (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE - Suzuki Airi (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) (4/2 only) #MC #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #Saikou Music - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Kiss me Aishiteru #Please, love me more! #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #MC #Summer Wind #Yokaze no Message #Rururururu #VTR #*Rehearsal footage (Backing track: Big dreams) (4/2~5/4) #*Backstage footage of tongue twisters (5/14~6/18) #Midnight Temptation #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #MC #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Jounetsu Ecstasy #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! #Chou WONDERFUL! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) Encore #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #MC #Iron Heart (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) |-|Nippon Budokan= ;Opening Act #Wakkyanai (Z) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo - Tsubaki Factory ;Main Act #Opening - ℃maj9 (Instrumental) #Otoko to Onna to Forever (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #Jinsei wa STEP! #Urayanjau (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #MC #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #Saikou Music - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Kiss me Aishiteru #Please, love me more! #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #MC - Happy Birthday to Okai Chisato #Summer Wind #Yokaze no Message #Rururururu #VTR - Backstage footage of tongue twisters #Midnight Temptation #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #MC #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Jounetsu Ecstasy #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! #Chou WONDERFUL! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) Encore #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #MC #Iron Heart (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) Encore 2 #JUMP DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING #Otoko to Onna to Forever #Jinsei wa STEP! #Urayanjau #MC #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #Saikou Music - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Kiss me Aishiteru #Please, love me more! #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #MC #Summer Wind #Yokaze no Message #Rururururu #VTR #Midnight Temptation #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #MC #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Jounetsu Ecstasy #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Dance de Bakoon! #Chou WONDERFUL! #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? 【ENCORE】 #MC 【ENCORE】 #Iron Heart 【ENCORE】 #JUMP 【W ENCORE】 Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Opening Act *Tsubaki Factory (6/20 only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Dambara Ruru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule *'Total:' 27 Shows Gallery C-uteeeee2016png.jpg Trivia *Suzuki Airi was awarded a solo performance on April 2 for answering the most questions correctly in ℃-ute's Time of General Knowledge corner on Hello! Project Station."こぶし/カントリー・ガールズMV公開！こぶし河津桜、研修生リハ、℃-ute常識、室田ヘアアレンジ MC：牧野真莉愛・谷本安美【ハロ！ステ#157】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via Youtube). 2016-02-24."♡初日！！！！！(あいり)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-04-03. References External Links *Concert Schedule *Opening Act Announcements: Regular Tour, Nippon Budokan *Goods *Discography: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS de:℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ es:℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ Category:C-ute Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays